sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic refers to ancient arts and related practices utilized by Sorcerers. It consists of harnessing and manipulating Mana drawn from nature to cast spells and shape reality through sheer brainpower and focus. Overview In Myth and Fantasy Settings In myth and fantasy settings, magic is the practice of supernatural powers that encompasses many different sorts of activities, including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It is also often referred to as Sorcery, Witchcraft, and Wizardry. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Druidism, Shamanism, Voodoo or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures across the Earth. Although the majority of sorcerers are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, even using their powers to help others; as with in myth and fiction, it has been proven by multiple characters, time and again, that some sorcerers are independent thinkers who may go against the natural order by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. In The Sorcerer's Apprentice Through Balthazar Blake's statement where science and magic are actually one in the same, it is implied that magic which practiced by Merlineans and Morganians alike is neither demonic nor divine in nature, but rather a force that can still be explained through rational thought and discovery. However, the said magic still bears supernatural aspects within it, as it involves utilizing one's brainpower to tap on and harness latent energy called Mana which mystical properties allows its wielder to bend reality and perceives supernatural activity around them. This is supported by wondrous feats that the sorcerers displayed such as seeing into the past through residual information of object/area around them, animate objects to life, and raising the dead. Certain forms of sorcery and other magical phenomenon cannot be perceived by those who have little to no magic potential. This was shown where Becky Barnes cannot see the conjured Morgana Star above Battery Park despite its massive size which supposedly large enough to attract everyone's attention. Science-Sorcery Combination Since Mana possesses electromagnetic properties, one can combine magic and science for better and satisfactory results provided that they have sufficient knowledge to achieve such feat. In various fictions, this term is better known as Magitek (also referred to as "Magi-Tech", "Technological Magic", "Technomagic/Techno-Magic", "Meta-Tech", "Mystechnology", or "Technomancy"). The Prime Merlinean Dave Stutler exhibited this by constructing several makeshift Tesla coils simply with use of power cables from a nearby power box he enchanted via. a specialized Plasma Bolt and park lamps around him; the park lamps serve as the Tesla coil's rod/pole with their bulbs acting as sort of toploads, the cables become both primary and secondary coils of the makeshift coils, and lastly, the power source in form of enchanted power box. The former Merlinean Horvath also exploited this by using satellite dishes as both amplifies and stabilizers for the Morgana Star which was conjured as part of The Rising ritual. Unfortunately, the dishes proved to be Morgana Star's weakest points, as it immediately destabilized after Becky sabotaged it by moving one of them, the process which also caused the flames the Star comprised of to implode on Morgana and knocked her out. Though the magitek combination proves beneficial, it still have some setbacks and limitations. As stated previously, one requires sufficient knowledge in both science and magic in order to create a proper combination between both forces. It must be noted that unlike science, magic works in both ways (be it following or defying the natural laws), and slight miscalculation and/or sabotage on a magitek combination can be resulted in a disastrous failure. Connection with Love According to the original script of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Love is an emotion that can drastically bolsters a sorcerer/sorceress's magic tenfold, making them much more powerful. While this can be advantageous for the said sorcerer/sorceress, he/she would lose this power boost if they lost the love of their life. But if they managed to win the heart of their love, he/she would become unstoppable. Although this aspect did not explored much in the final film, love is still a driving force for the spellcasters to push beyond his/her limits. Balthazar's love for his fellow Merlinean Veronica Gorloisen was what allowed him to remain optimistic in his centuries-old quest for both liberating her from Morgana's clutches and finding the Prime Merlinean, allowing him to succeed in the end. Dave on the other hand, his ability to relate with Balthazar's struggle for sake of his loved ones (since he too has a girlfriend named Becky Barnes), coupled with strong desire to reunite his mentor and Veronica as well as ensuring that they have a happy ending they deserved after centuries-old hardships they have gone through, allowed him to awaken his Prime Merlinean and even strained himself in reviving Balthazar when the latter was dying from struck by Morgana's supercharged plasma bolt. How to use Magic Main article: Spells and List of Spells. The methods spellcaster utilize magic varies, depending on spells they intended to use. Spells beginning with words used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. Only The Rising was a known spell in the film The Sorcerer's Apprentice that requires an incantation, while other enchantments and rituals are usually cast non-verbally. External Links * . Category:Magic